zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Slashy Tires
Slashy Tires is the third case in Zootopia: Crime Files. This case involves a string of tire slashings. Suspects *Antonio, a tiger *Colby, a mouse *Marie, a cheetah *Mitch, a bear *Two-Ton Teddy, a hippo Main Plot Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are assigned to find the culprit behind a string of tire slashings. Chief Bogo tells them that today they will be working with one of Zootopia's finest, and introduces them to Detective Oates, much to Judy's excitement. While searching for clues in Savanna Central, Oates praises their work. They find a slashed tire, a torn flyer, and a bus pass and send them to Hurriet at the forensics lab to analyze them. It is revealed that the flyer is an ad for "Cheesy Printing", a printing business owned by Colby. When Judy questions Colby why his flyer is in the crime scene, Colby responds his flyers turn up everywhere and that it's good for his business. He also said slashed tires when someone owes a tire shop is good for business and suggests they talk to the tire shop owner, Mitch. He also suggests they talk to Marie, a limo driver, for she is the only one that hasn't had her tires slashed. Nick points out that his nails are greasy and Colby says it was from moving the tires and it didn't go so well so he had to take the bus. While interrogating Mitch, he says that he has had a lot of tires replaced after his customers' tires were slashed, and that it's improved his business. Judy asks why his nails are greasy and he responds that he's a mechanic. Judy believes him and tells him they will come back later for more questions. When Judy and Nick question Marie about not having her tires slashed, she states that she is either "just lucky", or no one wants to see her angry. Judy and Nick search her limo and find a receipt for flowers and Plack CDs. Nick spots a credit card number on the receipt and suggests sending it to the lab. At the lab, Clawhauser informs Judy and Nick that the slashes on the tire were made by an animal's claws. They also learn that the bus pass has the same grease on it that was found on the slashed tires. And, upon examining the receipt, it is revealed that the credit card number belongs to a credit card owned by a hippo named Two-Ton Teddy. Marie says she drives Two-Ton Teddy and that he has her take him to the same area every time. She also states he looks out the window "real nervous" the whole time. Judy and Nick question Teddy about the crime scene and he says he saw a suspicious-looking animal hauling tires in the back alley, and upon closer inspection, Teddy realized that it was a tiger, whom Nick recognizes as his friend, Antonio, a tiger, who works for Zootopia sanitation. Detective Oates suggests Judy and Nick talk to Antonio, since being a garbage mammal is "pretty handy alibi", and "maybe too handy". When Judy and Nick approach Antonio, Nick asks him about the slashed tires he was hauling. Antonio explains that he is a garbage collector and that slashed tires are garbage. When questioned about the grease under his nails, he says it must have come from handling all the tires. Judy says Antonio has a point, and suggests looking through Marie's limo again. They find a car service sticker, which should say who services the limo. When the service sticker shows that the limo is not served by Mitch's shop, Nick wonders why, as Mitch's shop is in close proximity. They learn from both Mitch and Marie that Mitch doesn't service Marie because he doesn't have her limo's type of tires because they are too expensive. He goes on to say that money is tight and that he had to sell his car to pay his rent, which makes him have to take the bus. Judy and Nick go to question Colby after they find a bag of his tools at the crime scene. Colby says that he used them for cutting and pasting fliers and that he left them there. He also states he saw Mitch lurking around the alley behind his shop after hours. They find several slashed tires in the alley and, upon examining them, find that these tires were also slashed by claws. Clawhauser says that in order to do this much damage to tires with claws, the criminal would have to weigh at least 300 pounds. Later, Detective Oates suggests that Judy and Nick talk to Antonio once more. Upon being asked if he has gotten any more slashed tires, the Antonio states that has indeed been getting a lot of tires, and more from Mitch more than anyplace else, leading Judy and Nick to search the alley behind Mitch's shop. In the alley behind Mitch's, Judy and Nick find a dirty memo. It turns out to be a note from Mitch's landlord, saying that Mitch is behind on his rent and if he doesn't pay, he will be evicted. After checking the plaza for clues one more time, they discover a piece of blue cloth. They analyze it and discover that it came from a pair of overalls, worn by a mechanic, and that it is covered in the same grease from the tires and the bus pass. Judy and Nick now have enough evidence to arrest the guilty suspect: Mitch. Mitch confesses he slashed the tires, and charged the victims to supply them with new ones. He explains he is behind on his rent, and his landlord will evict him if he doesn't pay up so he needed some fast cash. He says his landlord wanted him out so he can sell the property to a new development called "Sequoia Towers". Detective Oates praises them for their work. Nick sarcastically mocks Oates and Chief Bogo scolds him. Post-Story After the case is solved, Clawhauser tells Judy and Nick Colby is looking for something from the crime scene and they won't let him in, Antonio left a message, and tells them to talk to Two-Ton Teddy. Colby asks Judy and Nick to retrieve a mock-up flyer for an important client that fell out of his briefcase that the police won't let him retrieve. They find the flyer, piece it together, and discover it's for Sequoia Towers. After they make out the reading, they return it to Colby. When asked about Sequoia Towers, Colby states it's "the latest innovation in forward-thinking environmental living". Antonio asks Judy and Nick to find a lost handkerchief that is special to him. He explains that it was an embroidered gift that he last used in the alley behind Mitch's. Upon finding the handkerchief, which is covered in dirt, they examine it and see it has the monogram "A.R.P.", which Nick claims stands for "Antonio Rutherford Pouncerman". They clean the dirty handkerchief and return it to Antonio, who flatly says he is overwhelmed and thanks them. Two-Ton Teddy tells Judy and Nick he lost a special gift for his girlfriend in Marie's limo. Judy, a romantic at heart, says she's happy to help. They look in the limo and found a ring box covered in pasta sauce. Judy realizes that Two-Ton Teddy was driving around so nervously because he was working up the courage to propose to his girlfriend. After cleaning the ring box, Judy anxiously wants to look inside. Unfortunately, the ring is also covered in pasta sauce too. After they clean the ring, they return the box to Two-Ton who is grateful, but also says that it lost its special touch he added. He says he coated the box and the ring in his and his girlfriend's favorite pasta sauce, much to Nick's confusion. Two-Ton says he'll throw it in a vat of sauce when he goes home so it will be right for their proposal. Nick comments their love is "mysterious and weird". Trivia *Slashy Tires marks the debut of Detective Oates, who will now assist Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in every case of the game. *It is stated that Mitch wears overalls, but he actually doesn't. *It is possible that the "important client" Colby made the mock-up flyer for was Chuckles, seeing as the flyer advertises Sequoia Towers. Gallery See: Zootopia: Crime Files/Gallery. Videos Zootopia Crime Files - 1x03 - Slashy Tires (Story only) Zootopia Crime Files V2 - 1x03 - Slashy Tires (Downtown) Category:Real Life Category:Media Category:Games Category:Cases in Zootopia: Crime Files